


все то дерьмо в его голове

by ilen



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Хэ Тянь думает: каким же хером получилось так, что у Гуань Шаня пожар на башке. Самое натуральное пламя: иногда рука так и тянется проверить – обожжет или все-таки нет. Он знает, что коротко стриженные на затылке волосы максимум отзовутся на коже мягким покалыванием, но.Хэ Тяня все равно каждый раз обжигает, и это вообще, вот ни разу, не нормально.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 13





	все то дерьмо в его голове

**Author's Note:**

> я честно не думала, что смогу по ним когда-либо что написать, но, как видите, думать у меня получается хуево  
> \\\  
> эстетика в моем твиттере: https://twitter.com/nanitheffuck/status/1258710539603193856?s=21

У Хэ Тяня ворочаются внутри органы; возможно, не буквально, но тошнит и душит так, что с полной уверенностью он уже заявлять не стал бы. Да и вообще – заявлять о чем-либо не сильно-то и тянет. А вот выть – в голос выть так, чтобы дворняги по подворотням испуганно хвосты поджимали да скулили жалко – это да, этого хочется.   
Но Хэ Тянь молчит, не шевелится: как застыл под узким навесом круглосуточного супермаркета, высунув раскрытую ладонь под тугие струи летнего ливня, так и стоит вечным памятником самому себе. Вода с силой бьет по коже, но не грубо – приглашающе. За руку тянет к себе, в лужи-реки, змеями вьющимися по асфальту: чешуя – пайетками бликов-отражений незатухающих городских огней, а шипение – немое, заглушенное шумом ливня.  
Пекин не затих, привычный, но притаился, попрятавшись нескончаемыми живыми толпами под зонты, навесы и крыши. Не пытается перекричать стихию, а гудит с ней в унисон машинами-лодками, дирижируемый сигналами светофоров.   
Пекин поплыл летним ливнем, и ливень этот соблазняет Хэ Тяня тоже –

уплыть. 

Сделать шаг, позволяя вымочить себя всего целиком, утонуть по щиколотку, захлебнуться, может – но для этого уже придется немного постараться. Хэ Тянь не против сдохнуть прямо здесь и сейчас, но вот прикладывать для этого усилия его, опять же, не сильно тянет.   
Поэтому он все-таки отмирает, отбирая собственную руку у стихии, и мимолетно морщится, отжимая вымокший, липнущий к коже холодный рукав рубашки. Достает из кармана только что купленную пачку мальборо и неторопливо, лениво почти, ее открывает. Все очень просто: Хэ Тянь никуда не торопится, потому что торопиться ему некуда. Он затягивается глубоко, пропускает никотин через легкие-кровь-мозги, и довольно щурится, сглатывая вязкую гадкую горечь. 

Время, должно быть, давно перевалило за полночь.   
Экран блокировки мигает ярко подтверждением, мол, да, перевалило, но не давно, а всего лишь сорок три минуты как. На заставке – одни из вшитых геометрических темных обоев, три последних в исходящих – непринятые. И может ли быть забавнее, Хэ Тянь просто уже не знает. Он скармливает вьющейся у своих ног змее окурок, и та жадно уносит его вниз по улице.   
Звонить в четвертый раз – себя не уважать, но с другой стороны – а о чем было это ваше самоуважение. Хэ Тянь затрудняется с ответом, Хэ Тянь смотрит в мутные и почти-что-живые потоки воды и не может вспомнить. Ни про самоуважение, ни тот момент, когда внутри него все было спокойно. Ну или хотя бы так, чтобы не хотелось блевать до тех пор, пока не вывернешься наизнанку.   
Хэ Тянь уверен, что даже это, в общем-то, ему мало поможет. 

А тошнит – тошнит просто жутко.  
И в основном – от себя.

Он думает: сейчас было бы славно оказаться перед домом Гуань Шаня, прямо под этим ливнем, и стоять тупой ничейной псиной, а может даже, скулить жалко. Тот бы обязательно вышел, наорал, что, блять, придурок, совсем с головой не дружащий. Пустил бы в дом – пришлось бы пустить, потому что игнорировать целого живого человека в разы сложнее, чем игнорировать пару-тройку входящих.   
Можно было бы вызвать такси, но.   
Что-то про самоуважение Хэ Тяню все-таки вспоминается. 

Низкий водоотлив широких окон супермаркета – сырой и холодный, но Хэ Тянь все равно старательно пристраивает на него свою тощую задницу. Ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, сдается через минуту: вытягивает бездумно ноги и откидывается затылком к стеклу.   
Вода тут же заливает в кроссовки; Хэ Тяню – насрать, верите, нет. Он выбивает еще одну из пачки и зажимает ее между губ, тупо пялясь в пространство перед собой. Не прикуривает.  
Думает: каким же хером получилось так, что у Гуань Шаня пожар на башке. Самое натуральное пламя: иногда рука так и тянется проверить – обожжет или все-таки нет. Хэ Тянь знает, что коротко стриженные на затылке волосы максимум отзовутся на коже мягким покалыванием, но. 

Хэ Тяня все равно каждый раз обжигает, и это вообще, вот ни разу, не нормально. 

Впрочем, что и когда у него было нормально, вспомнить не получается: легкие давит, дышать – задыхаться. Хэ Тянь прекрасно осознает, что прямо сейчас находится где-то между истерикой и панической атакой, но делать с этим хоть что-то даже в голову не приходит. Три исходящих – видит бог, он уже сделал все, что было в его силах.   
А ливень все не утихает и вряд ли планирует в ближайшее время. Хэ Тяню стоило бы купить зонтик и вызвать такси; доехать до дома и отогреться горячим душем – горячим чаем, но при мысли о глухой пустоте квартиры утопиться в луже уже не кажется таким уж абсурдом.   
Хэ Тяня начинает мелко знобить, но Хэ Тяню все равно нестерпимо душно.   
Хэ Тяню хочется- 

Размышления прерывает звук входящего на айфоне, и Хэ Тянь физически чувствует, как стремительно тупеет с каждой секундой, пока смотрит на высветившееся на экране малыш мо с ублюдским розовым сердечком с двумя блестками. Он ставил этот эмоджи назло, он ставил его, чтобы в очередной раз полюбоваться на перекошенное отвращением лицо Гуань Шаня. Он честно ставил его только для этого.   
– Да? – все-таки отзывается ровно в тот момент, когда вызов вот-вот должен был сорваться. Голос сипит, целая сигарета с пожеванным губами фильтром выпадает изо рта.   
– Хуй на, – хмуро проговаривает голос на другом конце.

Внутри Хэ Тяня разом распускается намертво затянутый узел. 

– Это предложение? – он ухмыляется, вяло, но ухмыляется. – Поосторожнее, Малыш Мо, я ведь могу и согласиться.   
Гуань Шань в ответ шлет его лесом, но без особого энтузиазма, и это, честно говоря, напрягает. Хэ Тянь подтягивает ноги, секундно отвлекаясь на то, как в кроссовках стыло хлюпает, и упирается в колени локтями. Прислушивается: Гуань Шань шумно дышит, и у него там, кажется, тоже льет.   
– Ты позвонил, чтобы помолчать? Или соскучился по моему голосу?   
– Слушай, реально, завязывай, – Гуань Шань осекается и матерится куда-то в сторону. – Из-за тебя, блять, дебила, в глубокую лужу наступил.   
– Я такой сногсшибательный? – на чистых рефлексах отзывается Хэ Тянь, но потом, включив мозг, все-таки выхватывает суть: – Что ты забыл ночью на улице в такую погоду?   
– Опоздал на последний поезд, – слишком спокойно отвечает Гуань. – Поэтому и звоню.   
Шестеренки в голове Хэ Тяня, как ни крутятся, а все равно не справляются: он чувствует, что весь этот диалог не просто попахивает, а буквально воняет бредом его отчаявшегося воображения. Впрочем, будь это даже галлюцинацией, на сколько ему не насрать по шкале от одного до вообще-совсем-абсолютно.   
Хэ Тянь вдыхает, Хэ Тянь выдыхает. Тянется за пачкой, прокручивая в голове все возможные вопросы и пытаясь решить, какой из них Гуань Шаня не разозлит и не спугнет. Затягивается, так и не решившись ни на один.   
На другом конце линии по-прежнему лишь напряженное сопение и плеск льющейся с неба воды, но Хэ Тянь все еще никуда не торопится, поэтому вынуждает рыжего сдаться первым.  
– Пустишь переночевать? – явно пересиливая себя, чуть ли не выплевывает Гуань Шань, когда от сигареты остается одна третья.   
– А я не дома, – с удовольствием тянется в ответ.   
– А где же, блять, ты?

Хэ Тянь глубоко затягивается, запрокидывает голову и выдыхает облаком вверх. Прикрывает глаза, из-под ресниц осматривая улицу вокруг, и выдает насмешливое:  
– Гуляю, – хотя насмехается он больше над самим собой.   
– В такую погоду, – издевкой, а не вопросом, отзывается Гуань Шань. – Я в районе твоего дома, гуляй, бля, к квартире.  
– Не думаю, что у меня хватит сил, Малыш Мо, – Хэ Тянь напускает в голос капризных нот, а сам думает: что за блядский спектакль. – Хочешь переночевать в тепле – найди меня.   
Он закрывает глаза и по захлебнувшемуся в возмущении вдоху представляет, как Гуань Шань остановился, ошалевший от его очередного закидона. А тому и правда требуются лишние полминуты, чтобы вкрадчиво, как у душевнобольного, уточнить:  
– У тебя совсем мозги поехали?   
Хэ Тянь не отвечает: сбрасывает вызов, а следом – свое местоположение. 

Открытым пламенем Гуань Шань появляется прямо из нескончаемых потоков воды спустя долгие двадцать минут и три выкуренных за это время сигареты. Волосы на макушке, вымокшие даже при наличии зонта, темными тяжелыми прядями облепили лоб, брови – вот-вот сойдутся на переносице, настолько у него перекошена физиономия. Весь вид – мокрая озлобленная дворняга, а пламя – оно сосредоточено вокруг зрачков.  
И Хэ Тянь, лишь вскинув голову, обжигается.

– Я, блять, просто не могу поверить, – все, что выдает Гуань Шань, когда плюхается на водоотлив рядом и протягивает раскрытую ладонь, не прося – требуя сигарету.   
Хэ Тянь не отвечает: снова достает из кармана пачку, лениво вытряхивает одну и отдает так, чтобы чужой руки пальцами коснуться, потому что он, вообще-то, тоже не может поверить.  
Профиль у Гуань Шаня – сплошные ломаные линии, пальцы, уверенно зажавшие фильтр, узловатые и отбитые вечными драками. Ресницы не длинные, почти не видным рыжим; губы – тонкие и влажные, а уж от дождя это или облизал, Хэ Тянь узнать не стремится.  
– Чо пялишься? – хмуро обрывает Мо, не поворачивая головы. Скользит злым взглядом по улице в зоне видимости, языком – по губам; Хэ Тянь резко выдыхает. – Иногда прям сил нет, как хочется понять, что же, блять, происходит в твоей отбитой башке.  
Кеды рыжего, протертые в двух местах до дыр, вымокли так, что к утру наверняка окончательно расклеятся, и виноват в этом будет, очевидно, Хэ Тянь, даже если в этот раз он вроде и ни при чем. Спортивные штаны мокро облепили ноги до колен.   
Хэ Тянь отмечает все эти детали в голове, и думает, что ответить честное ты – ну совсем со здравым смыслом попрощаться, поэтому говорит на удивление спокойно:  
– Там такое дерьмо, что мне самому понимать не хочется, Малыш Мо.   
Протягивает руку, мягко, но уверенно забирая истлевшую почти до фильтра сигарету ледяными пальцами, затягивается и показательно довольно щурится, отвечая насмешливым взглядом на раздраженный. Машет здравому смыслу ручкой и выдыхает вместе с дымом прямо в лицо Гуань Шаня:  
– И посреди всего этого дерьма, кто бы мог подумать, еще и ты.   
Сам не понимает, это комплимент или оскорбление.  
  
Гуань Шань, по-видимому, тоже над этим задумывается на долгие несколько вдохов, а потом, вместо ожидаемых Хэ Тянем ругательств, просто закатывает глаза. И весь его вид выражает смирение и просто-таки вселенскую усталость от того, с каким же дебилом приходится иметь дело: Мо громко выдыхает, а потом поднимается на ноги и смотрит сверху вниз.   
– Пошли, я себе задницу отморозил тут сидеть.   
Хэ Тянь заглядывает в открытое пламя зрачков и думает, что за три минуты Гуань Шань вряд ли мог себе что отморозить. Чужой огонь по-прежнему жжется раздражением, но еще и немного – греет. И когда до Хэ Тяня доходит, он не может удержать лицо, выдыхая на грани слышимости короткое удивленное:  
– О.   
Гуань Шань на это показательно крутит пальцем у виска и разворачивается в сторону входа в супермаркет, бурча себе под нос что-то про то, что у Хэ Тяня в холодильнике опять наверняка шаром покати. Оборачивается, чтобы сообщить, что пешком до квартиры сумки с едой под дождем не попрет, поэтому придется Хэ Тяню раскошеливаться на такси. Хоть на что-то, цитата, сгодится. 

У Хэ Тяня все еще ворочаются внутри органы; возможно, не буквально, но тошнит и душит так, что с полной уверенностью он уже заявлять не стал бы. Да и вообще – заявлять о чем-либо не сильно-то и тянет, поэтому он на все реплики Гуань Шаня лишь усмехается в разных тональностях, а сам не может избавиться от одной ошалелой, просто в конец ебанутой мысли.   
Смотрит, как избитые драками пальцы придирчиво ощупывают овощи. Цепляется за выбритый коротко рыжий затылок, мокрую на плечах ветровку. Идет след в след по пятнам воды на глянце кафеля.  
И думает-думает-думает, а что если  
Гуань Шань ему соврал. 

Что если  
Гуань Шань как раз-таки успел на самый последний поезд. 

**Author's Note:**

> 200508


End file.
